Don't Go
by Chromes
Summary: Told in Derek's POV when Chloe finds Derek as he was changing.


**Don't Go**

Damn-it.

I took my hand and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Skin on my elbow burned, and I resisted the urge to scratch it. My breath was coming out in short, uneven gasps. It was no use. I was going to change.

A low growl escaped from my lips. This was the worst possible time to change. The night Simon, Chloe, and Rae were escaping. If Simon happened to see me, he wouldn't leave. And Simon needed to leave. He had to find Dad. It was my fault that he was in this whole situation, so I was going to be sure that he escaped.

The snores I heard beside me told me that Simon was still sleeping like a log. His mouth was slightly ajar and his mouth twitched as if wanting to smile. I took my watch and set it beside Simon so he was sure to hear the alarm when it went off.

I knew I needed to get outside. For one, if someone were to catch in mid-change (like Dr. Gill or Simon for instance) it wouldn't be pretty. The thought of trying to explain to the nurses that I was turning into a wolf was comical. I pulled on my shoes and took one last look at Simon. Who knew when I would see him again? How long would it take him to find Dad? And even then, would I go with him? This is where I belonged. Somewhere like this. I opened the door and headed out.

The place was dead quiet, not about to be disturbed by my ghostly silent pace. I glanced down at my arm to see the muscles rippling like waves of an ocean. I swore. I needed to get out of here fast. It was almost time for everyone else to escape anyway.

I walked outside and was welcomed by an icy breeze. It washed over my body calming my feverish temperature.

Although it was nighttime I hadn't had one problem walking. Werewolf genes meant night vision, which came in handy this particular night.

I made my way over to the shed, anxiously. Once I was basically out of sight, I tossed my shoes aside and fell down onto all fours.

Dad had told me over and over again about the process of changing into a wolf. I'd read books on it, too. None that came from the public library, but some that Dad had collected from one of his supernatural friends. It warned that the process was rigorous and painful, but nothing could have prepared me the torture I was about to endure.

As I relaxed my tense position the change began. It started in my spine. My back arched upward and the pain pulsated from it in waves. It was shifting, changing position. I felt my other bones and muscles begin to shake. My bones grinded together as they began to change shape. It was pure Hell. No other word to describe it. My muscles burned with such vigor that I thought I would burst into flames. A cry of pain escaped from my lips.

Something began to grow out from my body. It took me a minute to realize that it was hair. No not hair - fur. Thick, black fur. It stung as if sprouted from me. Each blade of fur like knifes. I howled in agony. Would this pain ever stop? Right as I thought that, the pain only got worse. My insides were contorting, changing to meet the new needs of a wolf. My stomach tightened and I convulsed unto a tree. The hair began to recede back. I shook and finally the pain eased up. I let out a low and throaty moan. It wasn't over. It had just begun.

My ears twitched as I heard something - someone. SHIT! It better not be Simon. He won't leave if he sees me.

"Derek?" A soft voice said. "It's Chloe."

I froze. "Go away." I barely recognized my own voice. Chloe didn't need to be here. She should be with Simon.

She took a step closer and lowered her voice. "Simon's gone. I convinced him to go on ahead while I found you."

A spasm of pain rocked through me. My spine jolted upwards, and I dug my nails into the ground as if that would offer some sort of relief. I moaned a little, but cut it short with a grunt. My patience was gone.

"You found me. Now go."

"Do you really think I'd leave you like this?" She took a step forward and smacked her hand to her nose. I imagined the smell wouldn't be so appealing. "If you're throwing up, that's more than a fever. You need-"

"Go!" I barked, she took a few steps back at my ferocity.

I was suddenly engulfed in pain. I bowed my head let out a moan that quickly turned into a whimper. The muscles tore apart and stretched.

"Derek I-"

She was cut off as my back went rigid in pain. My muscles rippling and burning on fire. Then it stopped for a moment. I relaxed for a moment.

"Please Go." I managed through clenched teeth.

"You need help-" She started.

"No!" Its not like anyone could help me with this.

"Simon then. I'm getting Simon. I'll be right-"

"No!"

I snapped my head up to look at her pleadingly, my eyes wide with terror. Realizing that it probably wasn't the most pleasant sight I whipped my head down and the change commenced.

My bones popped out of place, trying to morph into a wolf. But it was more like I was half-human half-wolf at the moment. I gripped the dirt as my bones writhed out of place. Somehow it was easier, less difficult, knowing Chloe was there right beside me. Knowing that someone cared, and didn't want me to suffer alone. I wanted her to be there with me, to comfort me. Even if she shouldn't be here, I _needed _her there.

I convulsed onto nearby bushes. I hissed and bowed my head gagging at the foul taste.

"Derek?" Her voice calmed me. She started towards me again and I tilted my head away. She shouldn't see me like this.

"Is there anything I can do?" Yes, I wanted to say. Just stay here. But should be with Simon right now. She shouldn't of went off and tried to find me.

"Is there anything I can do?" She repeated.

My resolve was thinning and I muttered a half-hearted "go away" as my body trembled from a new surge of pain. I mashed my hands into the ground.

"Don't." I fought against the burning pain and relaxed for a moment. "Go."

She misinterpreted it. "I can't leave you here. If there's anything I can do…"

"Don't." I inhaled sharply as pain coursed through my spine. I practically pleaded with her. "Don't go."


End file.
